


The demon temptress

by Robocornstars



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robocornstars/pseuds/Robocornstars
Summary: Some on Tumblr requested demon liason to tease, seduce, and frag megatron





	The demon temptress

you had been teasing megatron all day, leaving him suggestive notes, making sure to show off your beautiful curves anytime he was near, even now you swayed your hips seductively as you walked towards the group he was sitting with at the bar. you whispered in his audials to meet you in your private quarters in half an hour before leaving him in shocked silence as the mechs around him stared in confusion. your crush on megatron had been steadily growing over the fairly short time you'd known him for.

when you arrived in you quarters you snapped your fingers clothed immediately changing to a short skirt, barely covering your panties, accompanied by stockings that came up just below the curve of your ass held up by a black lace garter belt. you stood in the mirror admiring how the leather bonds around your chest twisted and intertwined to create a pentagram in-between your breasts. You grabbed a small box from your desk, searching through the items inside until settling on a thick leather choker decorated in silver spikes. what could you say, being a demon had it's perks.

you sat on your bed and fiddled with your hair as you waited, megatron still had a few minutes to get here. as if on cue megatron had arrived, entering you hab suite assuming you had called him for some stupid reason. "(Y/N) is there a reason you called m-" megatron stared at you jaw dropped, his words forgotten. "About time you showed up! I was starting to get impatient." you ran your hand over your thighs, spreading them apart and patting the spot next to you. "what are you wearing! is this why you been acting the way you have all day? teasing me as if I'm your plaything?"

"who said I was teasing you? maybe that just how I am." you smirked at him your smug tone rolling off in waves. "would you like to stand there or are you going to join me?" Megatron approched you slowly, leaning down to your ear "you'd like that wouldn't you? To have me frag you?" he slid his hands up your thighs and running over the soft fabric of your skirt. "that is the plan." 

"and what makes you think I'll follow your...plan?" you cupped his cheek in your hand, eyes aflame with lust. "Because I always get what I want... sweetspark." you enjoyed the way Megatron melted when you called him sweetspark, pet names were always a weakness of his. Megatron laid you on your back positioning himself in between your legs. He made short with of your skirt tearing it off in seconds. megatron stared at your clothed sex, clearly soaking through the thin lacey undergarment.

"You like them, don't you? the underwear?" you hummed happily and took Megatron's servo from your hip and guided it to your pussy. Megatron cupped it, letting his digits run up and down the damp crease forming down the center of the fabric as increasingly wet lips made it too easy for the garment to rid up. you rocked into his fingers, not caring about the fabric getting in his way, enjoying the extra friction it added.

Megatron indulged you for a moment before finally slipping one of his digits underneath the soaked material and pulling it out from between your folds. He pinned it to the side, out of the way, then sunk a finger into you. you sighed, grinding down on to his hand. he continued on this way for a while, his pace painfully slow. you couldn't take it anymore, you wanted him, you needed him inside you "Inside me. Megatron, frag me. Please." 

he rocked against you, spike entering you with no resistance. The first chance he got he was full to the hilt, burying himself deep and growling. His plating was hot against you, almost burning. You brought your fingers to your clit, shaking and pulling at it as you pressed into the mattress. Megatron slammed into you at a harsh, brutal pace.cHeat bubbled through your body, releasing in a burst as your body spasmed around him. Megatron grabbed your shoulders, bringing you down hard, forcing you to ride through your high as he shot in you. Your entire body felt like it was vibrating, static but pulsing. He stayed in you, throbbing out the final ropes of his own orgasm.

when you had finally recovered from your high megatron laud next to you, running a hand over the curve of your hips. "Was that as good as you had planned?" you nodded wrapping your arms around his neck. "I told you I always get what I want." he chuckled running his finger through your hair "shut up and get some rest."


End file.
